hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob's 2015 Atlantic hurricane season recap
'We've got only about 2 days left of hurricane season as of now. With an El Nino and no sign of any storms forming in December, I think it's safe to say that the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season is over. Surprises can happen, but not usually in El Nino years. I'm going to give each storm a letter grade. Here is my reflection of the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season, as there have been many other reflections released. ' Tropical Storm Ana TS, 60 mph, 998 mbar, May 8 to 11 I experienced her first-hand. She was honestly worse than Hurricane Arthur last year. She brought constant rainfall and thunderstorms to much of central and eastern North Carolina on Mother's Day weekend. Ana became the earliest tropical cyclone to make landfall in She was a nice May surprise for hurricane fans, and didn't cause any damage, at least for me. I'm going to give her a B because it was very early and I got to experience it. Ana won't be retired, though, and will extend the streak of the name that just can't produce a hurricane-strength storm. My Grade: B Retirement Chance: <1% Tropical Storm Bill TS, 60 mph, 997 mbar, June 16 to 18 I do not remember much about Bill. I was on vacation at the time and briefly remember hearing about him forming. He was really just a typical Gulf of Mexico tropical storm. I probably would have given him a "C", but since it was able to survive so long over land, I'm going to bump his grade up to a "B". Despite 9 deaths, we'll see Bill again in 2021. My Grade: B Retirement Chance: 1% Tropical Storm Claudette TS, 50 mph, 1003 mbar, July 16 to 17 Another storm I don't really remember much about. Just an off-the coast fish tropical storm that didn't do any damage. Sorry Claudette, but I'm going to fail you. My Grade: F Retirement Chance: 0% Hurricane Danny C3, 115 mph, 974 mbar Danny! Yes, you we're a major hurricane! But you didn't last long at all. You fell victim to that Little Boy's trap of wind shear and dry air. There's some talk about downgrading Danny in post-analysis, which will likely change my grade from a B to a C. But because Danny became a major hurricane, I'm going to give him a "B" for now. But he'll come back in 2021, hopefully not when the Little Boy is in town! My Grade: B Retirement Chance: <1% Tropical Storm Erika TS, 50 mph, 1003 mbar ERIKA! You found a way to destroy Dominica despite being a tropical storm! You were almost certain to fail...but you instead caused a massive impact. You even have a chance to be retired... But probably not honestly. Erika, you were weird. Because you could have become a strong hurricane and avoided Dominica, I'm going to drop your grade down to a "D". My Grade: D Retirement Chance: 30% Hurricane Fred C1, 85 mph, 986 mbar You got to give Fred credit. He pulled off an extremely rare feat. He was able to reach hurricane strength before the Cape Verde Islands! But he didn't do much. I have to give him credit for being one of only two Cape Verde hurricanes in that Little Boy's shear trap. He'll be back in 2021. I'm going to be very generous here and give him an "A-" because he lasted longer than expected. My Grade: A- Retirement Chance: 1% Tropical Storm Grace TS, 50 mph, 1002 mbar Grace, you were a DISGRACE. You've probably heard that a million times now, but you were. I have no option here other than to fail you. You'll get another shot in 2021, but you're in the failure club until then. My Grade: F Retirement Chance: 0% Tropical Storm Henri TS, 50 mph, 1003 mbar Henri, I'm sorry, but you were a failure as well. You didn't do much of anything. You'll get another try in 2021, but for now, you've got a failing grade as well. Have Fun with Grace and Claudette! My Grade: F Retirement Chance: 0% Tropical Depression Nine TD, 35 mph, 1006 mbar. Nine, you didn't get a name, so you must not have a personality. But that doesn't mean I can't fail you. That Little Boy messed you up, but you could have at least earned a name of your own. You'll be making good friends with Claudette, Grace, and Henri! My Grade: F Retirement Chance: Depressions can be retired? Tropical Storm Ida TS, 50 mph, 1001 mbar Ida, you gave it your best effort. You lasted for nine days. You were predicted to become a hurricane at one point, but you just couldn't. It wasn't just your fault, it was that Little Boy again. I'm going to pass you just because you lasted so long. My Grade: D Retirement Chance: 0% Hurricane Joaquin C4, 155 mph, 931 mbar Joaquin, or should I call you JQ! You DID IT! You defied the NHC's predictions and became a Category 4, nearly a Category 5, hurricane. You caused a great deal of excitement and worry for Americans and Bahamas residents! However, you also defied their predictions and went out to sea instead of to land. But don't forget: some other system drew some moisture from you to cause extreme flooding in the Carolinas! I'm going to give you an A for now, but if you get upgraded to a Category 5, I'll give you an A+ My Grade: A Retirement Chance: 70% Hurricane Kate C1, 75 mph, 983 mbar Kate, you weren't bad. You became stronger than I would ever think for an El Nino storm in December. She didn't do much damage, and will come back in 2021. But I will give her a "A-" because she formed at a surprise time in an El Nino year. My Grade: A- Retirement Chance: <1% Overall Reflection The storms mostly were terrible. The average grade was a low C. There was only two A- and one A over the entire season. But it wasn't all the faults of the storms, it was mostly that Little Boy messing with them and his weapons, wind shear and dry air. Overall Grade: C- Retirement Chances: Sounds like Erika and Joaquin have chances, but neither one is a surefire retirement. It's time to start looking forward to 2016. Maybe it will have much better storms. Category:Season reflections